


The Galaxy and All It's Faults.

by orphan_account



Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sci-Fi, Talk of police brutality, Violence, War, also kinda inspired by star wars, and ringworld, kinda steven universe inspired?, lots of fluff, talk of casinos, talk of gangs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaren is a laborer, a man of great honor, who worked on the outer regions of the Milky Way. John is the ruler of the outer rim. One day, Jaren (along with the other laborers) is invited to the Palace upon Home World, the Milky Way's star.
Relationships: John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits- Money in this universe.
> 
> Home World- Like the Solar System's Sun. All the planets revolve around it.

It was a windy day Jaren noted as he shut the door to his run-down house. Living on the outer planets of the Milky Way did not leave much room for wealth. Not to say that these planets are heavily populated, because they aren't, but a man who lives on the equivalent of Pluto generally has no credits. If you have credits, you would live closer to Home World, the place where the galaxy's rulers stayed.

There are 3 rulers of the galaxy, each specializing in their own territory. First was Fitz, known as Cameron to the inner planets, and Fitz' jurisdiction was upon the 'inner system'. The inner system mainly consisted of casinos and other ways to throw away lots of credits. 

Second was Carson, a man of great tact. He had no alias and no one quite knew why. People mainly speculated that he just didn't like formalities. Carson didn't do much in working for his planets however. His goons, the general populace referred to them as this, generally took care of everything for him.

And the third ruler is John. Or Kryoz to the rich planets. John ruled over the outer planets. These planets are the farms and the workers who do everyone's dirty work. Because the population of the outer planets is so thin, John had no underlings who helped him rule. Unlike Fitz, who had Toby, Swagger, Matt, Zuckles, and a girl who remained elusive about her true purpose: Bordie.

Jaren was fond of his leader. As the population was dwindling, John had come to each worker and personally thanked them. He wished to make it safer for the workers so that less people would find ways out. 

He shook the thoughts of his misfortune out of his head, as he slid on his work boots that sat outside his door. Jaren hummed a new song he had heard on the radio as he got to work harvesting this seasons' crops.

\----

At the palace on Home World, John finds himself planning a ball. Which frankly he never thought he'd end up doing, but Fitz had insisted that he do something to bring his people to the inner circle of the galaxy. John couldn't find it in himself to turn away Fitz. Cameron had practically raised him and he felt a dire need to repay him in any and all ways possible. 

"John? Are your invites ready?" Toby asked, pushing open the door to John's study.

"Almost. Is there any chance you could fetch Cameron for me?" John replied, never looking up.

"No," Toby shook her head. "Unfortunately Fitz has found himself tied to an ungodly long meeting."

"How is a ruler of a galaxy forced into anything?"

"I would ask yourself that." Toby smiled as she closed the door and stepped out of John's office. John spun around in his chair before standing up. He supposed Toby was correct; He did not want to plan or go to this ball. He had a general hate for crowds and was not used to this whole planning thing. He sighed as he walked over to the bathroom to comb down his unruly hair. John hated having it in his eyes. 

Soon the invites were prepared and shipped off to his people. John smiled as he saw Cameron walk into the dining hall where he was seated. 

"Hello John, you look like you're about to burst. What is it?" Cameron said as he shuffled to his seat at the head of the table; Fitz draped his soft velvet cape over the back of his chair.

"I finished the invites! They're very beautiful, I spent a long time perfecting the shape of the peonies that I drew. And the colors took awhile to match right but eventually I got it down. And have you seen them Fitz? Have you?" John practically bounced in his chair.

"Well I can tell someone's vape broke. Yes I did see them. They are quite beautiful," Fitz lightly said, staring at the long haired man. Cameron had raised this boy single handed, and he will never not be able to see the child-like glimmer in the corners of his eyes. Even with the weight of the world on his shoulders, he managed to keep his head up. Cameron admired John for that. The door to the dining area subtly closed. The two's heads snapped up not having heard it open. There stood the group known as the Misfits, the 5 people who worked under Fitz. Cameron preferred to think of them as colleagues rather than underlings. The three men and two women sat down at the table, opposite to John's side.

"Hi Kryoz! Did you send out your invites?" Toby asked.

"I did. No need to worry about my ability to work."

"I worry about your mental health when the main thing that helps you is gone."

"I can live without my vape for a few days, Toby." John had almost seemed offended. Toby took that as his clue to drop it. Fitz and the Misfits quickly engaged in a very loud conversation as they waited on Carson and his group to join the table so they could begin dinner.

\---

Jaren stared at the beautiful paper in his hands, formally inviting him to the ball. He felt the forgiving paper between his fingers. He hadn't ever held a sheet this soft ever before. Not even his mattress was this soft. Jaren figured he ought to frame its beauty. 

Jaren quickly checked the date of the ball, praying it wasn't on a day he had to work. Rushing inside his house, he ran towards his fridge flipping in his calendar. The ball was in 2 days. Jaren could make that. His excitement was hardly containable.


	2. Chapter 2.

Jaren spent the two days before the ball replanting seeds after harvest. It was tedious, but he loved that sort of thing. He had also talked to his neighbors about what they were wearing and which port they were taking into the city. 

Jaren had decided to wear a simple tuxedo (the only formal thing he owned). A black vest over a white button up, tucked into black slacks with a hint of lines. In the process of getting ready for the ball, he thought back to the day he met his ruler.

It was a winter day, one he didn't have much to do on. He had spent the morning shielding his plants from frostbite with tarps and tending to his animals with blankets and heaters. He was making lunch when he heard a loud knock on his wooden door. Jaren had quickly wiped his hands on the soft white apron he had on and he threw it onto his table. Taking a deep breath, Jaren opened the door to be greeted by the king himself. 

Jaren had almost cried. He didn't know why, but to be seen by someone so much further up than him in life made him want to kiss the man for even thinking of visiting. Of course he didn't, but he's sure that his majesty would've enjoyed it. 

"Hi," Kryoz had said softly.

"H-Hey. Uh-" Jaren had become nervous in the presence of the king. "Do you wanna come inside? I am making pancakes! You must be hungry." John smiled and nodded much to Smitty's chagrin. He hadn't planned on a KING to eat with him. Jaren sidestepped and let the man though the door. He was surprised at the lack of guards. Jaren grabbed John's hand and led him to the table in a spur of confidence. He was surprised to feel the ruler grip back on his hand with a goofy grin on his face.

"So. What brings you to the outer rim, your majesty?" Jaren asked, slipping his apron back on as he returned to his bowl of ingredients. 

"I came to meet my lovely people. I must say however you by far are my favorite."

"How so? Are you even allowed to be in here?"

"You're very unique. I like your boldness. And yes, I'm allowed to be here. You're probably wondering why I agreed to come inside. I must admit: it was purely because of how cute you are." Jaren blushed at John's words. Who knew a king would flirt with a common man?

Jaren snapped out of his thoughts and began to tie his shoes to leave for his port. He checked himself in the mirror one last time: fixing a stray hair. Jaren smiled at his reflection and began to walk out of his house. 

The port was crowded with people of all sizes and colors. Jaren could see an 8 foot blue man, and a 6 foot purple woman. People he didn't know personally, but had seen them at the shops on occasion. The teleportation was planned to commence in 2 minutes, so Jaren busied himself with talking to his neighbors, a lovely lesbian couple. 

"The teleportation will commence in ten seconds. We will be arriving at Home World. Please refrain from moving." A peaceful woman's voice sounded through the air. Jaren said his final words to his friends and turned around so as to face forward.

And suddenly they were standing outside the palace of the rulers. Jaren smiled at the thought of seeing his king again. His heart raced and his cheeks flushed as he saw the man of his dreams walk out of the ginormous doors, wearing a perfectly fitted suit. John caught Jaren's eye and sent him a wink. Jaren blushes even harder if ever possible.

"Welcome my people to the annual harvest ball. Please guide yourselves inside and activities will commence soon. Thank you," John bowed and turned around to subtly hide behind a wall. He watched as the crowd moved along the path lit up and into the ballroom. He smiled as he saw Jaren lingering behind. John snuck up behind the smaller man and scared him by grabbing his shoulders.

"What the fuck!?" Jaren screeched. John let out a hefty bellow of laughter.

"I met you once and goddamn I just can't get you out of my head. Tell me you'll at least let me kiss you." John muttered into Jaren's ear.

"We had lunch once. Don't you think this is a little fast? I don't know the first thing about you," Jaren said, jumping back and in the process removing John's hands from his body.

"Why don't you come with me and find out? I'm fairly intrigued by you."

"I. Uh. You're really hot and all but I like to go on dates before sex." John started laughing. 

"Oh my goodness! You're so cute. I know we met like for an hour around a year ago and all but seriously I never laughed that hard in my life." Jaren smiled as he took the compliment.

"Take me out on a date tomorrow and maybe I'll bless you with some more of the beautiful Smitty humor."


End file.
